


So Sorry

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Dean, Drunkenness, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, drunk, im not cruel, not physically hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk and Lucifer has to lay down some consequences that Dean doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Sam was still upset about everything and he recently bought more alcohol which wasn't good.

Lucifer watched as Sam burned through another beer and sighed. Everytime he tried to help he was pushed away. Literally _pushed_ away. It was starting to weigh heavy on him, but he didn't want to stop trying even when Gabriel said to.

"Luci, you're just going to get yourself hurt." Gabriel frowned from where he sat on the couch, cross-legged.

"I don't...I don't care. I need to keep trying to help him. He _needs_ my help." Lucifer looked at Gabriel then at Sam's door.

Gabriel frowned deeply. "Have you tried to just...talk to him without intruding?" the archangel asked quietly.

"Yes, and you know where that gets me." Lucifer sighed. "Shoved or yelled at. Maybe I should try a different approach. When I try to talk, I'll just stand my ground a bit more than usual and keep talking."

"Just give him some time, Lucifer," Gabriel said. "He just got over having Dean here for a day, same with Mary. Just give him time to adjust, alright?"

"I just want to help so much. Mary told me I should keep trying until I get through to him." Lucifer frowned.

Gabriel sighed. "Alright," he muttered. "Do what you have to do."

"Maybe my dream won't come true..." Lucifer frowned and nodded then disappeared, reappearing in Sam's room and sighed, "Sam."

"Let's hope so..." Gabriel said quietly before he sank down into the couch a little more.

Sam was dead silent, refusing to even look up at Lucifer.

"Sam, I'm just trying to help y-" Lucifer grunted as he was pinned to the wall. He looked into angry, drunken hazel eyes. Lucifer swallowed his fear and sighed, "I am trying to help you, Sam."

"Do't...don't wa't help..." Sam growled, keeping Lucifer roughly pinned to the wall, trying to stay upright on his feet.

Lucifer winced as Sam's grip got tighter, "Sam, I would hate to use force."

"Don't...want he'p..." Sam grunted, shaking his head, tears in his eyes by now.

"Look at me." Lucifer frowned, trying to catch Sam's gaze.

"Fuck...fuck you," Sam hissed, his words still slurred. "Want De..."

Lucifer felt a pain shoot through his chest at the words 'Fuck you". That hurt...a lot. "Dean's not coming back. You made him choose."

"Want De..." Sam repeated, a bit more rougher in tone. "Bring De back."

"I can't bring Dean back. Sam, I'm not strong enough. I'll die if I try to bring him back." Lucifer said shakily.

"I...w'nt De." Sam looked like he was going to cry and he actually wanted to, too.

"Sam, I can't." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Why the 'ell not?" Sam growled. He suddenly grunted roughly as their positions were changed, Sam now pinned to the wall.

"I told you that I would die if I tried." Lucifer kept his voice calm.

"De dead..." Sam whimpered, surprisingly putting up no fight. "'om dead, Cas dead, e'eryone dead!"

"I know, Sam, but you need to stop this." Lucifer loosened his grip.

Sam shook his head some, his legs feeling weak and knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself up any longer if Lucifer let him go completely.

"It's killing me to see you like this. Stop it." Lucifer frowned, holding Sam up.

"Want people to st'p dying." Sam whimpered, clinging to Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, "I know, Sam." He sighed then grunted as Sam fell, but Lucifer caught him and lowered them to the floor.

Sam let himself cry into Lucifer's shoulder, his body shaking with his sobs.

Lucifer tucked Sam's head under his chin, rubbing his back and the other hand smoothing his hair.

Sam hiccuped on his cries, feeling Lucifer pull him into his lap, Sam pressing even closer.

"Shh..." Lucifer tried soothing, "It's gonna be okay, Sam."

Sam shook his head, tears pooling down his face and staining Lucifer's shirt some.

Lucifer frowned and hesitantly kissed the top of Sam's head. If Sam pulled away then he would leave him alone.

Sam didn't pull away. Instead, he clutched at Lucifer's shirt, whimpering and trembling hard.

Lucifer buried his face into the top of Sam's head and sighed, "S'Gonna be okay, Sam. I'm here. Gabriel's here. We're both here for you, okay?"

"D-De..." Sam whimpered, coughing on his sobs.

Lucifer shook his head, "No, Sam."

Sam hiccuped quietly again, sniffling quietly. "W-W'nt 'im..."

"You can't...You can't have him." Lucifer sighed.

Sam whimpered, shaking. "W-Want..." he whined.

Lucifer kept quiet and only sighed. He was tired of fighting Sam with this.

Despite what Cas had said, Dean was sitting in the corner of the room, invisible to Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel. They couldn't see him and he wasn't interacting with them. There was no big deal with that. Well, Dean thought that.

Sam just wanted Dean to hold him again. He hated how he made Dean pick between Cas and his own brother. He wanted to take it back. He wanted to tell Dean that he could be in both places at once. Dean was gone forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lucifer looked at Sam as he calmed down a bit, "You okay?"

Sam sniffled and shook his head a little, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to lie down or come into the living room?" Lucifer asked softly.

"W-Wanna st'y with you..." Sam whimpered.

"You don't want my help. What's the use in me staying?" Lucifer was blankly.

Sam didn't say anything. He just stayed in Lucifer's arms, crying and clinging to him desperately.

Lucifer held Sam close and sighed heavily, pushing Sam's hair back from his face then wiped away his tears.

It took a while, but Sam soon calmed down and had cried himself to sleep. The poor guy really needed the sleep, too.

Lucifer looked down at a sleeping Sam and kissed him on the forehead softly, "Gabriel." He whispered his brother's name. "Need some help."

Gabriel was in the bedroom beside Lucifer in seconds. "What do you need help with?" he asked quietly.

"Getting him on the bed. He can't sleep on the floor." Lucifer shook his head.

"Well, he's not technically on the floor," Gabriel murmured. "He's technically on you, but I'll help if you want me to."

"Yes, I do." Lucifer said quietly but roughly.

Gabriel chuckled softly and tapped Lucifer's shoulder and both Sam and Lucifer were on the bed again. "Better?" he asked.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes then relaxed a bit when Sam pressed against him.

"He alright?" Gabriel asked quietly, walking over to them.

"I hope so." Lucifer sighed and stroked Sam's hair gently.

"He's gonna be hungover when he wakes up, y'know," Gabriel sighed. "You should heal him of that before he wakes up."

"He deserves to be hungover. I'm not gonna do anything and neither are you." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

Gabriel frowned, glancing down at Sam before back up at his brother. "Why do you say that?" he asked quietly.

"Because of what he's doing to himself. He needs to deal with the consequences." Lucifer nodded.

Gabriel sighed. "If you wish." the archangel said sadly before leaving the room in a soft flutter of wings.

Lucifer looked down at Sam and frowned. God, he wished he had done that earlier.

It was some hours later, whenever that may have been, when Gabriel sighed at the sound of Sam throwing up in the bathroom. "What did I tell you, brother?" he muttered to himself.

Lucifer sighed as he rubbed Sam's back gently.

Sam whimpered weakly, feeling his stomach churning over and over again. He regretted drinking himself stupid already.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Lucifer looked down at Sam, frowning.

Sam coughed into the toilet, weakly nodding and only having stomach bile come out now, the vomit gone now.

"Are you going to keep drinking constantly?" Lucifer sighed.

"Lu'..." Sam whimpered, rubbing his head. "My head hurts..."

"Answer me, Sam." Lucifer deadpans.

"N-No. I'll stop..." Sam said quietly. "Lu'..." Sam whined again.

Lucifer put a hand on Sam's head and slowly healed him, also cleaning him up, "C'mon." He put Sam's arm over his shoulders then slowly stood with his own arm around Sam's waist. He grunted and Sam wobbled then heard Sam flush the toilet. Lucifer sighed and helped Sam stand on his own, "Better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Tired..." Sam mumbled, leaning against Lucifer's warm body. "'m tired..."

"You just slept. You're not going back to sleep." Lucifer shook his head and led Sam into the living room. "Sit down and here." He put Sam on the couch and gave him some coffee. "It helps."

Sam groaned quietly but still took the offered drink.

Lucifer nodded and sat down next to Gabriel, "There. Now, you do not get to go back to sleep."

Sam was silent after that was said, pulling his knees up to his chest. He didn't even look at Lucifer.

Gabriel frowned. "Don't you think that was a little harsh, Brother?" he murmured to his older brother.

"No, it wasn't. He doesn't get to go back to sleep until night. Point, blank, and simple." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "He drunk himself to near death, he needs to live with it."

Gabriel sighed and looked over at Sam. _Lucifer just still upset that Castiel is gone..._ Gabriel thought to himself with a sad frown.

Lucifer heard Gabriel's thought then disappeared.

Sam sighed and looked at Gabriel, "Can I please sleep?"

"Yeah," Gabriel said quietly and put Sam's coffee on the table in front of them. "C'mere." he murmured with welcoming, outstretched arms.

Dean couldn't watch anymore. He was gone and back up in Heaven, sitting on his and Cas's couch again.

Sam moved over to Gabriel and tucked his head under the archangel's chin, closing his eyes.

Cas walked into the living room and sighed, "You okay?" He asked softly.

Gabriel wrapped his warm, golden wings around the young hunter, just holding him in his arms and wings.

"Peachy..." Dean said quietly, eyes narrowing to the floor.

Sam snuggled close, putting his arms around Gabriel's waist and sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Cas frowned and walked over to Dean and slowly crawled into his lap, feeling Dean's hands rest on his hips, "What happened?" He frowned, gently petting Dean's hair as his mate's forehead is pressed against his chest.

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head before exhaling deeply. "Lucifer is too hard on Sammy..." he said quietly, shutting his eyes tightly.

"What do you mean?" Cas frowned.

"He's just...I-I don't know how to explain it, Cas..." he said quietly.

"Okay. That is fine." Cas nodded.

"It's really not ok," Dean said quietly. "I just...sit there and I can't do anything because I'm not allowed to interact with them, Cas."

"Well..." Cas sighed and was silent for a moment. "I can possibly figure out something to get you a little time? It won't be very long, but you can get your point across with Lucifer."

Dean swallowed and looked up at his mate. "You can do that?" he asked quietly.

"It will be hard, but yes and you cannot spend too much time or you'll be stuck on Earth." Cas nodded.

"How long will I have?" Dean asked, laying his head back on Cas's chest.

"A few minutes, maybe 10 if you're lucky." Cas tangled a hand through his mate's hair.

Dean nodded. He wanted to break some damn sense into Lucifer's head. Sam wasn't a play toy that could be bossed around and Lucifer just didn't understand that concept.

"Do you want to try that now?" Cas lifted Dean's head up.

Dean gazed up into worried blue eyes. "If I'm getting close to the time limit, you'll come get me, right?" he asked.

"Dean, I can't go to Earth. You have to time yourself." Castiel frowned.

Dean looked at Cas. "You went to Earth before when Sam was kid-zapped."

"I have to control your time, Dean. I can't be down there when I'm working up here to give you enough time." Cas shook his head.

"Oh..." Dean frowned and looked down again.

"I am sorry, Dean." Cas frowned as well. "Do you still want to do this?"

"I still want to do this, yes," Dean mumbled. "I have ten minutes you said?"

"Yes." Cas nodded then stood, pulling Dean to his feet as well.

Dean let himself get pulled to his feet, suddenly drawing Cas in for a deep, yet brief, kiss.

Cas jumped a bit in surprise then pulled Dean to him again to actually get a chance to kiss his mate.

Dean pulled back before they got a little _too_ needy for each other. "Ok," he breathed. "I'm ready."

Cas whimpered a bit then nodded and placed a hand on Dean's forehead, sending him to Earth near Lucifer.

Lucifer jumped back a bit and looked at Dean, "What the hell?"

"I could be asking the the same damn thing, jackass." Dean growled, glaring at the Morningstar angrily.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Why the attitude?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Dean hissed, crossing his arms. "I saw you treating Sam poorly. He's not a damn toy, dammit. If he needs sleep, give it to him. You need to be a little more like Gabriel. He seems to care more about my brother than you do. Here I thought you and Sam had a thing goin' on, too."

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sam needed to learn that when he drinks like that, it has consequences." He looked at Dean.

"Bullshit," Dean snapped harshly, making Lucifer actually flinch back. "You know you could've waited until he was sober. Hell, I bet you don't even _care_ anymore. Now that I'm out of the picture, you think you just have free reign over him. Well, let me tell you something. You have no say over how you treat him."

"At least I'm not shoving and pushing! I could have fought back, but I didn't! Shit, if you think Gabriel treats him better and if you don't want me around him," Lucifer held out his arms, "then kill me! You have a fucking angel blade! Use it!" He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not that cruel, you dumbass," Dean scowled, glaring at Lucifer. It was almost time for him to leave. "Look. I don't have much time left here. I just don't want you hurting my brother anymore, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Dean was gone and he was back in Heaven, stumbling a bit.

Cas lay passed out on the floor. He gave Dean more time than was possible and it tired him out so much he collapsed.

"Cas?" Dean grunted. "Cas? Dammit..." Dean huffed and picked his mate up in his arms, only making it as far as the couch.

Cas sighed and whimpered a bit, "'m sorry..."

"S'not your fault..." Dean coaxed, grunting as he pulled Cas up to lay on him. "Not your fault, baby."

"I wanted...to give you more time...so you could see Sam...I'm sorry." Cas panted, a bit out of breath.

"I didn't go to Sam, though..." Dean murmured lightly, soothingly petting Cas's hair.

"Thought you might have..." Cas mumbled and sighed. "I would have given...you more time, but I couldn't stand anymore.l

"Shh..." Dean whispered. "S'alright. Go to sleep and rest, Cas..." Dean murmured gently.

Cas nodded and nuzzled into Dean, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Lucifer appeared back in the motel then stopped and looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't look up from where he sat from holding Sam, who was still fast asleep.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes, his protective instinct kicking in.

At the tone, Gabriel surely wouldn't look up. "Letting him sleep and keeping him comfortable and warm," Gabriel said quietly. "I haven't done anything, so don't get your feathers ruffled, Luci."

Lucifer clenched his jaw tight together and sat down across from Gabriel, watching his brother closely.

"I just said I haven't done a thing to him." Gabriel muttered. He could almost _hear_ Lucifer tense as Sam clutched Gabriel's shirt.

Sam muttered Gabriel's name in his sleep and moved closer.

Lucifer moved in his seat a bit and made a small, hurt sound like a whimper.

Gabriel frowned some and looked up at his brother. "He's just tired, Luc'," he sighed. "When he's asleep and cuddled up with you, he says your name. When he's with Dean, he says Dean's name. It's just whoever he's with."

Lucifer kept his eyes on Sam and tensed when Sam pressed closer, murmuring Gabriel's name again, "He cares about...you." Lucifer said slowly and looked up at Gabriel.

"He's tired," Gabriel repeated. "Did you not hear what I just said?" he mumbled.

Lucifer ignored Gabriel and kept talking, his eyes back on Sam, "Sometimes I can hear him mumble your name when he asleep next to me. I try to ignore it, but I can't. I know you take better care of him than I and I know this now that he cares more about you." His voice crack slightly, his eyes hurt as he looked back up at his brother.

Gabriel sighed. "How about this," he murmured. "When Sam wakes up, without getting all possessive on his ass, you can even ask who he cares more about, alright? I can assure you that I don't have any plans for having feelings for him. He _is_ your mate after all."

"Maybe he is, but it still doesn't mean he wants to stay with me." Lucifer sighed, putting his head on the table. "And if he does choose you, what will you do?" He turned his head to face Gabriel.

"I'll just say I can't be with him because he's with you and there's no breaking a mate connection." Gabriel said.

"Actually...you can." Lucifer mumbled.

"It didn't stop for Dean and Cas." Gabriel said quietly.

"They didn't rip out their Grace either. To break a mate connection, both need to become human. Sam is human. All I would need to do is rip out what Grace I have left." Lucifer frowned, looking down at his hands.

"Don't you dare." Gabriel said, tensing. He felt Sam beginning to slowly stir awake by that point.

"I will if I have too." Lucifer mumbled.

Sam slowly woke and sighed, keeping pressed against Gabriel.

Gabriel glared at Lucifer before looking down at Sam. "Hey," he murmured. "Well?" he mumbled, looking up at Lucifer. "Ask away."

"What?" Sam grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sam, I was wondering...I've been watching and who do you care for more?" Lucifer looked up as Sam sat up.

Sam looked at Gabriel then at Lucifer, "Why?"

"He just wants to know, Sam." Gabriel murmured lightly.

"Well, Gabriel doesn't boss me around...He talks gently to me and doesn't yell." Sam muttered.

Lucifer frowned and looked down with a small nod.

"What about Lucifer?" Gabriel asked the youngest male.

"Lucifer likes to yell at me. Thinks it's the only way to talk to me. It's not. He likes to boss me around." Sam frowned.

Gabriel glared at Lucifer in disappointment. "You still wanna be with him, right?" Gabriel asked. "Maybe he should change his attitude, right?"

"I-I don't know, honestly..." Sam looked down at his hands. "I don't think he _can_ change..."

Lucifer felt a rush of sadness and hurt wash over himself.

"C'mon, Sam. Give him another shot, alright?" Gabriel coaxed.

Sam hesitated for a moment then nodded, "If he yells or bosses me around once, I'm done."

Gabriel nodded. He looked at Lucifer. "You need to behave for now on, Luci." Gabriel murmured.

Lucifer nodded slowly and sighed, looking down.

"Why don't you go over to him?" Gabriel murmured softly, pulling his wings away from Sam and hiding them again.

Sam shook his head and frowned, "No."

"Why not?" Gabriel asked and tipped his head to the side. "He won't yell or boss you around anymore. He already said he wouldn't."

"I just don't!" Sam snapped, standing quickly and going into his room.

Gabriel winced, glancing up at Lucifer. His brother looked like he wanted to lay with someone but didn't know who. Couldn't pick between Sam or Gabriel.

Lucifer moved back a bit then curled his broken wings around himself tightly.

Gabriel frowned. He knew Lucifer's wings weren't the warmest in Hell or in the Garrison. They were actually pretty cold. He sighed. "Wanna come over here?" he asked quietly, not wanting his brother to also snap."

"No. I'm not wanted." Lucifer sighed. His wings were torn, broken from the fall and they hurt a lot.

"That's not true," Gabriel said, offering a soft smile. "You're still family to me. You'll always be wanted by me whether you believe it or not, Luci."

Lucifer slowly and hesitantly moved his wings aside, but only a bit, wincing as they moved, "My wings hurt..." He whined as he sat next to Gabriel. "Sam used to do this thing with his hands. I don't know what it's called and it helped, but it's been almost a month and they hurt."

"He massaged them?" Gabriel asked gently, wrapping his golden wings around his older brother.

Lucifer whimpered as he moved and his wings hurt even more, "I don't know what he did. I guess that's what you call it." He groaned as Gabriel's wings wrapped around him. Lucifer gently moved Gabriel's wings away and sat up. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Gabriel sighed. Gabriel carefully stood, putting his hand on his brother's lower back so his back wouldn't touch the couch. "I'll be right back." Gabriel was gone in a soft flutter of wings, appearing in Sam's room. "Sam?" Gabriel murmured.

Sam looked up with narrowed eyes, "What do you want?" He stood at the sink, emptying the bottles of hard liquor.

Gabriel swallowed nervously. "Well...Lucifer said that you did something to help with his wings so they wouldn't hurt," he mumbled. "He said it's been almost a months and they're really hurting him. Do...uhh...do you think you could help him?"

Sam sighed and was silent for a long moment as he emptied the last bottle down the drain. He threw the bottle away and rinsed out the sink before looking at Gabriel, "How bad are they hurting him?"

"If it's been almost a month since you've done anything," Gabriel sighed, "I assume they hurt quite badly."

Sam hesitated but nodded and walked from the bathroom, "I'll help. Just stay out of the way. When I hit a certain spot, they flare out and knock over things."

"So, should I move some things so nothing gets hit?" Gabriel asked with a tip of the head.

"That would be the smart thing to do, yeah." Sam nodded.

Gabriel nodded and was gone in the flutter of wings. When Sam was in the livingroom again, Gabriel already had the furniture moved and had Lucifer comfortable on the floor, a pillow under his head.

Sam looked at Lucifer and the wings, frowning. God, he didn't realize they had gotten this bad. Sam walked over and hesitated before straddling Lucifer's lower back, sitting on his ass. He sighed and gently put his hands through the wings.

Lucifer grunted in pain, clutching at the pillow roughly, a quietly whimper easing out if him.

"Shh..." Sam tried soothing and slowly and gently moved his hands through the feathers, straightening them out one by one.

Lucifer screwed his eyes shut and hard. He was in pain by Sam just moving his _feathers_. His feathers! And that was it. That wasn't even the real part.

Sam looked at Lucifer then leaned down and kissed the middle of Lucifer's back, between the wings, softly a couple times and let each kiss linger for a moment before planting another kiss while he popped a wing back into place, quickly soothing it.

Lucifer yelped, his red-and-black wing flaring out in agony as it was popped. "S-Sam..." Lucifer whimpered, wincing.

"Shh..." Sam leaned up and nuzzled Lucifer's neck gently, smoothing out the feathers slowly again.

"Hurts..." Lucifer whined, squirming slightly in pain.

"I know, Luc'. Just breathe." Sam said calmly again, kissing Lucifer's neck softly and ran his fingers through the feathers again.

Lucifer took a shaky breath, whimpering and flaring his other wing out when Sam popped the other one into place.

Sam frowned and soothed the pain. He finally straightened out the feathers and looked at Lucifer, "Is that better?"

Lucifer stretched out of broken wings, feeling that the pain was gone. "Yeah." he murmured, looking over at Sam over his shoulder.

Sam gently pulled Lucifer to sit up then wrapped his arms around the Morningstar's waist, hugging him from behind, pulling him close to his chest, "I'm sorry." Sam rest his forehead in the crook of Lucifer's neck, closing his eyes.

"Me, too..." Lucifer murmured softly, leaning against Sam's chest, and folded his wings back.

Sam sighed and frowned, "God, I am so sorry..." He pulled Lucifer's back closer to his chest.

Lucifer closed his eyes tight and relaxed himself against Sam's body.

Sam buried his face into the crook of Lucifer's neck and tightened his arms around him a bit.

Gabriel sighed and put the furniture back in order before leaving both Sam and Lucifer be alone.

Sam kissed Lucifer's neck softly, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Lucifer murmured, his eyes still shut.

Sam stood and sat on the couch, pulling Lucifer over to straddle his lap. He put his arms around Lucifer's waist and pulled him close, leaning his forehead against the Morningstar's chest.


End file.
